Kate Santiago/Tumblr
Kate and her twin brother, Michael, was born to Martin and Emily Santiago on May 15, 1995 in Barfield. Kate's father was an accountant and her mother was a wedding planner. Their combined incomes made the family extremely comfortable, but by no means wealthy. The Santiago household was loving and lively. Kate's mother worked from home whenever she could in order to keep an eye on Kate and Michael. Kate's father was a workaholic, but still tried his best to be at home. Kate's parents were both bilingual, so she learned English concurrently with Spanish and Italian. Martin and Emily Santiago both wanted the best for their children and pushed them to do their best in school. Both Kate and her twin brother worked hard at school, and were often at the top of their class. However, Kate often felt inferior to her brother. Her father worked long hours, and wouldn't have a lot of time to interact with his children when he got home from work. When they were young, Kate was a fussy, whiny baby and her brother was much calmer. While Kate's mother struggled to contain Kate, her brother was being the perfect child, and thus Kate's father paid him more attention. Even though Kate shaped up as she grew, her father and brother already had a more comfortable relationship. Kate wanted as good of a relationship with her father as her brother did, but didn't know how to obtain it. When they got to high school, Kate's twin dedicated himself into his studies in order to get good grades and fulfill his dream of becoming a doctor. Kate still got good grades, but pulled a bit away from her studies and put herself into her extracurriculars. Growing up, Kate played soccer, and she continued in high school. In soccer, she was in the middle of the pack - not the best player, but far from the worst. Kate looked up to the older soccer girls for guidance on both the sport and life. She pursued soccer as a form of stress relief from her studies all throughout high school. Kate also found stress relief through her many paramours throughout her junior and senior years. Some people called her a slut, but Kate paid no mind to it. Come senior year and college applications, Kate knew what she wanted to pursue - computer science. She knew that her transcript was good and confident in herself, and so she applied to two schools - University of Barfield and Stanford, eventually getting into both. Stanford was Kate's dream school, and she couldn't wait to go there. However, her brother also got into his dream school, and both came with hefty price tags. Despite living comfortably, it was far from what the Santiago family could pay. Kate couldn't get any athletic scholarships and whatever money she could get for her academics only covered a small fraction of her expenses. Seeing how much passionate her brother was about his major and his life, Kate decided to go to the University of Barfield instead. She decided to get a job managing the ice skates at her local skating rink in order to help pay for college. ---- Kate is the type of person to command a room's attention. She is a very social person and love talking to people. She is very confident and very easily commands people's attention with her witty and sarcastic remarks. There is never a dull moment when Kate is in the room. However, Kate may sometimes dominate the conversation and not let anyone else get a word in. Kate may often butt herself into other people's business and try to offer her opinion, even when it doesn't really matter. Beneath all that sarcasm, Kate is a very honest person. She doesn't have much of a filter, often saying whatever comes to mind. She can often offend people because of this. She doesn't understand why it can make people uncomfortable, because she simply views it as her telling the truth. Kate is extremely confident and ambitious. She knows that she's smart and pretty, and will use that to get whatever she wants, to a certain degree. She isn't above manipulation, but she definitely draws a line at doing something she knows will hurt people. Kate doesn't really understand sadness. She grew up in a relatively joyful household in comparison to some of her peers and thus has never had to deal with intense sadness. Often, when people in her life are going through hard times, she'll do whatever she can to cheer them up, like telling a funny joke or trying to distract them with food. However, people can something feel like she is disregarding their feelings. Kate is actually a very kind person, if you get close enough. She is very selfless, willing to sacrifice anything for those she loves. Category:Idk what to tag this as? i really dont